


Timeless and Endless

by Jagged1



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1
Summary: If it wasn't for needing to keep tabs on the world to ensure God's capture, Midora would've long ago lost track of time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Timeless and Endless

If it wasn't for needing to keep tabs on the world to ensure God's capture, Midora would've long ago lost track of time. 

What point is there to counting the years when everything is so  _ empty _ ? Time has felt stopped ever since Froese's death. The rest of his...family just doesn't understand. How can they continue on without her? How can they think things are acceptable like this? He supposes they don't understand him either, and that would hurt, if he had anything left to hurt.

He's so hungry. Starving isn't a strong enough word. He feels carved out, hollowed, this aching pit in his chest and stomach. He can't hurt anymore, but he is still capable of anger, frustration, bitterness. And he  _ resents _ his hunger so much. The thought of food makes him angry. How dare he still need it, when nothing will satisfy him? It's been so long, he's eaten so many things, he knows there is nothing that will help.

He doesn't know how much longer he can go on. He knows he won't give up until he's succeeded. 


End file.
